Nagasawa Masami
Perfil thumb|250px|Nagasawa Masami *'Nombre:' 長澤まさみ (ながさわ まさみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nagasawa Masami *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Prefectura de Shizuoka, Japón *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Familia:' Padre/jugador de fútbol Nagasawa Kazuaki *'Agencia:' Toho Entertainment Dramas *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kimi ni Sasageru Emblem (Fuji TV, 2017) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna 2 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Summer Nude (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.1-6 *CHOCOLAT (FTV, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Koukou Nyushi (Fuji TV, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) *Bunshin (WOWOW, 2012) *GOLD (Fuji TV, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Sotsu Uta (Fuji TV, 2010) *Boku no Imoto (TBS, 2009) *Soka, Mo Kimi wa Inai no ka (TBS, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *ujiko F. Fujio no Parallel Space (WOWOW, 2008) *Galileo: Episode Zero (Fuji TV, 2008) *Last Friends (Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hatachi no Koibito (TBS, 2007) *Ganges Gawa de Butterfly (TV Asahi, 2007) *Proposal Daisakusen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Mama ga Ryori wo Tsukuru Wake (Fuji TV, 2007) *Romeo and Juliet (NTV, 2007) *Akechi Mitsuhide (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (TBS, 2006) *Komyo ga Tsuji (NHK, 2006) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika (TBS, 2005) *Dragon Zakura (TBS, 2005) *Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) *Doyo Wide Gekijo (TV Asahi, 2004) *Tobosha (TBS, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.5 *Sakura (NHK, 2002) *Pure Soul (YTV, 2001) Películas *The Confidence Man JP: The Movie (2019) *Kingdom (2019) *Masquerade Hotel (2019) *Bleach (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *50 First Kisses (2018) *Uso wo Aisuru Onna (2018) *Before We Vanish (2017) *Gintama (2017) *Tsuioku (2017) *Good Morning Show (2016) *Kimi no Na wa (2016) ''voz de Miki Okudera *Gold Medal Man (2016) *I AM A HERO (2016) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *The Crossing: Parte 2 (2015) *The Crossing: Parte 1 (2014) *Wood Job! (2014) *The Last Chance: Diary of Comedians (2013) *Kiyoku Yawaku (2013) *Japan's Wildlife: The Untold Story (2012) narradora *Love Strikes! (2011) *From up on Poppy Hill (2011) voz de Umi Matsuzaki *Kiseki (2011) *Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *Sunshine Ahead (2010) *Go find a psychic! (2009) *Cobalt Blue (2009) *Detroit Metal City (2008) voz *Kakushi Toride no San-Akunin: The Last Princess (2008) *Sono Toki wa Kare ni Yoroshiku (2007) *Tears for you (2006) *Rough (2006) *Touch (2005) *Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) *Shinkokyu no Hitsuyo (2004) *Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) *Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (2003) *Robot Contest (2003) *Like Asura (2003) *Yomigaeri (2002) *Nagoriyuki (2002) *Pyrokinesis (2000) Teatro *'2017:' Cabaret (キャバレー 舞台) *'2014:' Murasaki Shikibu Diary (紫式部ダイアリー 舞台) *'2013:' Like Dorothy (Like Dorothy ライクドロシー) *'2011: '''Crazy Honey (クレイジーハニー) Anuncios *Sumitomo Forestry Co. Ltd. (2017) *AZUL by moussy (2017) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2017) *Under Armour (2017) *NTT Docomo (2017) *Kubota (2017) *KINCHO (2016) *Kao ASIENCE MEGURI (2015) *Alfa Romeo (2014) *U-can (2013) *SANEI INTERNATIONAL (2012) *Japan Gateway (2012) *Parco × Moteki (2011) *JKA (2011) *Japan Post Bank (2010) *ONWARD (2010-2011) *West Japan Railway (2008) *Daihatsu Motor Co. (2008) *Toho Cinema (2007) *Ajinomoto (2006-2009) *Lotte (2005-2015) *Calpis (2005) *Epson (2005) *WOWOW (2005) *Calbee (2005) *Kose (2005) *NTT Western Japan (2005) *SEED (2005) Videos Musicales *androp - End roll (2012) *DEEP - Shiroi Mafura / 白いマフラー (2011) *Sambomaster / サンボマスター - Love Song / ラブソング (2009) *DREAMS COME TRUE - Kyodakeha / 今日だけは (2006) *Under Graph - Tsubasa / ツバサ (2004) Reconocimientos *'2018 97th Television Drama Academy Awards (Spring):' Mejor Actriz por The Confidence Man JP *'2018 12th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE: Mejor Actriz por The Confidence Man JP *'2018 22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring): '''Mejor Actriz por The Confidence Man JP *'2018 72nd Mainichi Film Awards: Mejor Actriz por Before We Vanish *'2016 39th Japan Academy Awards:' Excelente Actriz de Reparto. *'2016 25th Tokyo Sports Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2016 70th Everyday Movie Competition:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2015 28th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2012 New York Asian Film Festival: Star Asia Rising Star Award *'''2012 VoCE Beauty Awards: The Best Beauty of The Year *'2012 73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2011 54th Blue Ribbon Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2011 35th Japan Academy Awards: '''Excelente Mejor Actriz. *'2007 30th Japan Academy Awards:' Excelente Mejor Actriz. *'2007 4th COTTON USA Award:' Miss COTTON USA. *'2005 47th Blue Ribbon Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2005 29th Elan D'or Awards:' Premio Revelación. *'2005 28th Japan Academy Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto y Topic Award (Actor Division). *'2005 42nd Golden Arrow Awards:' Premio Cine. *'2004 25th Yokohama Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Actor Novato. *'2004 27th Japan Academy Awards:' Premio Actor Novato. *'2004 29th Bulletin Film Award:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto. *'2004 17th Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Premio Revelación. Curiosidades *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School (graduada en febrero de 2006) *'Aficiones:''' La lectura y observar en general *Ganó el 5th Toho Cinderella Audition Grand Prix en el 2000. *Masami Nagasawa asistió a Horikoshi High School. Su compañero de clase era Tegoshi Yuya. *Masami es amiga de otras actrices como Shibasaki Kou, Eikura Nana, Aragaki Yui y Horikita Maki. *Es una ávida coleccionista de pegatinas. *Es la hija mayor de Kazuaki Nagasawa, ex gerente del J. League del equipo Júbilo Iwata. *En 2006, fue nombrada por la revista Vogue "Mujer Nippon del Año". *En el 2007 recibió el título de "Mejor Sonrisa del Año". *En 2012 fue nombrada "BEST BEAUTY OF THE YEAR". *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje Ash en la película Sing (2016). Enlaces *Perfil (Toho) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nagasawa Masami.jpg Nagasawa Masami 2.jpg Nagasawa Masami 3.jpg Nagasawa Masami 4.png Nagasawa Masami 5.jpg Nagasawa Masami 6.jpg Nagasawa Masami 7.jpg Nagasawa Masami 8.jpg Categoría:Toho Categoría:JActriz